Zanessa Story
by Eliberg3
Summary: As you all know ive been doing my zanessa stories for awhile now but i hope you will continue to watch them. thanks thad mean alot to me.
1. Zanessa Ep 63 Lessons Learnded

**Previously on zanessa: **

_Zac lives in Vanessa's house because he has nowhere else to live. And since they're a couple Vanessa thought 'why not?' so he moved it. Zac is a famous movie star from Hollywood. He gave up his job so he could spend more time with Vanessa. But out of nowhere evil Brenda shows up, pregnant with Zac's baby. Vanessa got upset and decided to stay at Ashley's house for a few days to clear her head. While being there she missed him so much and wants to move back in with him. Ashley agrees to come with her, just to support her if anything happens. When they finally arrive, the house was empty. Atleast that's what they thought... Ashley heard moaning & giggling coming from Vanessa's bedroom (wtf?). They both decided to check it out. When Vanessa pushed the door open she saw... Zac and Brenda lying half naked in __HER__ bed. With their mouths connected and all over each other. Only seconds after Zac notice Vanessa was standing in the doorway. He quickly pushed Brenda off him, looking straight at Vanessa. Hmm Looks like our lover boy got caught? _

What will happen now? Find out in this episode of Zanessa story!

_-Zac fumbled his way to the door, where Vanessa was standing in complete shock. Still wearing nothing but his red boxers. _

**Zac: **[_frustrated_] Vanessa! Baby… this is not what it looks like!

_Tears started to run from her eyes._

**Vanessa:** [_screaming_] Zac! How could you!

_Vanessa slammed the door in his face. She ran outside. Ashley ran after her and when Vanessa stopped by her car, she pulled her in for a hug. _

**Ashley: **Let's go back to my place.

_Ashley was hugging her really tight. Vanessa was still crying like she'd never cried before._

[While with Zac inside the house] 

_Zac rushed over to the bed to pick up his clothes, while Brenda was still lying in his bed._

**Zac:** why do you have to ruin everything?! [_Frowns_]

_Brenda smiled at him._

**Brenda:** ohh come on Zac! It's just for fun.

**Zac:** Brenda...

_Zac sat down on the bed without looking at her. He couldn't look at her. Not after what had just __happened__. _

**Zac:** I'm not the old Zac anymore. I've changed.

**Brenda:** No you haven't. You're still my toy, that I like to play with.

_She pushed him playfully while trying to drag him back down._

**Zac:** Stop it Brenda!

_Zac pushed her hands away. _

**Brenda:** wow [_smile fades_] you really have changed…

_Zac stood up, looking down at her with tears in his eyes._

**Zac:** You should leave now.

**Brenda:** And if I don't?

_He was so upset by now, he punched the bed hard as he kept his eyes on hers._

**Zac:** GET OUT!

_Brenda got up, and zipped her dress back up._

_Zac turned away from her again… he didn't know what to do. This woman was carrying his baby, and the girl he loved more than anything had just left him…_

**Brenda:** I'm sorry Zac…

_Had Brenda just apologized to him? He turned back around and looked over at where she was standing. She was standing by the door, with her hands on the doorknob. _

**Zac:** I can't take care of the baby Brenda. I'm sorry. I promised you I'd help you take care of it but…

_He stopped talking. He didn't know what to say, he had to find the right words first… _

**Brenda:** Zac… it's not your baby…

_His eyes widened._

**Zac:** WHAT?

_Brenda bites her lip before answering his question._

**Brenda:** the father's name is Lucas. I met him 4 months ago at camp. [_Shaking voice_] I just wanted to be with you… and the only way to be with you was if I got pregnant… and…

_Brenda got cut off by Zac's angry voice._

**Zac:** Brenda, what the heck were you thinking?!

**Brenda:** I didn't mean to hurt anybody… [_Looks down at the floor_]

**Zac:** Get out Brenda! [_Points to the door_]

_Brenda nodded and pulled the doorknob. _

[While at with Ashley & Vanessa]

_Vanessa was resting her head on Ashley's lap. She was still crying, hurt that Zac had been cheating on her. Ashley ran her fingers through her black curly hair. _

**Ashley:** shh don't cry Vanessa, it's gonna be alright.

**Vanessa:** …Promise?

**Ashley:** Promise!

_Joe walked in the living room with a glass of water in his hand, spotting Vanessa crying. _

**Joe:** What the heck is going on?

**Ashley:** Let's not talk about it… [_Sighs_]

**Joe:** Is she okay? [_Looks down at her worried_]

**Ashley:** She _will_ be.

_Vanessa sat up slowly, wiping away her tears. Mascara still dripping down her cheeks._

**Ashley:** Should I get some chocolate ice cream?

**Vanessa:** Yes please.

_Ashley walked into the kitchen to see if she could find any._

**Joe:** So what happened?

_Vanessa felt her tears coming again. She covered her face with her hands._

**Vanessa:** I'd rather not talk about it…

**Joe:** oh I understand.

_Joe sat down next to her and gave her a hug that she replied_. Ashley came back with Ice cream and a spoon.

_Just seconds later the doorbell went off. _

**Joe:** I'll get it.

_He got up and walked to the door, he opened it._

**Zac:** Hey man…

**Joe:** oh hey, you alright? Looks like you've been crying [_laughs sarcastic_]

**Ashley could hear his voice, **_**thinking:**_ ohh no please tell me it isn't...

_She walked to the door to see who it was. _

Ohh drama! What will happen next? Will Vanessa ever forgive Zac for what he did? Who's Lucas? Hmm… And what will Ashley say when she spots Zac right outside her door. Be sure to catch the next episode.


	2. Zanessa Ep 64 Outside My Window

**Previously on zanessa:**

Vanessa and BFF Ashley walked in on Zac half naked with Brenda on top of him. (Of course) Vanessa was heartbroken and is now staying at Ashley's house (where Joe Jonas also lives with Ashley). Zac got so mad at Brenda for tricking him into doing this… he yelled at her so badly. Then Brenda finally told him that Zac wasn't the father of her baby, it was Lucas (hmm, Lucas who??). Zac made Brenda leave. He quickly drove to Ashley's house to apologize to Vanessa. Joe opened the door (Joe doesn't know anything about this yet). Ashley could hear them talking. Vanessa was eating ice cream to make her pain go away, not knowing her ex was standing outside the house.

**Zac:** Hey man…

**Joe:** oh hey, you alright? Looks like you've been crying [_laughs sarcastic_]

**Ashley could hear his voice, **_**thinking:**_ ohh no please tell me it isn't...

_She walked to the door to see who it was. _

**Ashley:** ZAC!

_Ashley felt the urge to slap him, she was so mad he'd even come to her house after what he just did._

**Joe:**_ [confused_] what's wrong ash?

**Ashley:** _[points to Zac]_ that bastard slept with Brenda!

_Joe couldn't believe what he just heard; it took him a few seconds to react. He slammed the door in Zac's face_.

**Joe:** [_turns to Ashley, whispering upset_] Why didn't you tell me?!

**Ashley:** When was I suppose to? It just happened and I couldn't just say it while Vanessa was there!

_Meanwhile Vanessa heard everything they were saying. She ran upstairs and locked the guestroom. Vanessa rested herself up against the door, sliding down and ended up sitting on the floor. Her hands hiding her face. Her tears were running down again. _

_**Vanessa thinking:**_ Why can't I stop crying? He's such a jerk!

_A hard knock on the window made Vanessa stand up in shock, what was the knock? She moved closer to the window. _

**Vanessa:** _[silent voice]_ Zac…

_Zac was standing outside her window; he looking straight into her eyes. He waved at her slowly_.

_Vanessa kept shaking her head, she couldn't talk to him now… not after what had just happened._

**Zac:** Please let me in, I need to talk to you! [_Weak voice_]

_Vanessa didn't have the words for him. She just kept shaking her head._

**Zac:** [_tips his head back a little_] ohh come on Vanessa… please?

_Vanessa dragged the curtains over the window so she couldn't see him. She walked over to her bed and lied down on her stomach. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Zac:** damn what have I've done? She will never forgive me!

_He didn't want to leave her, he wanted her back. He wanted to hug her close and let her stay in his arms forever. This wasn't over cuz he knew this was special. She changed him, to be a better person and no way he was gonna let this go…_

**Zac:** _[knocks]_ baby… Vanessa… please let me in, I can explain.

_It started to darken, the sky was gray and drops of water were falling down on Zac's head. It started to rain. His clothes were soaked in no time._

**Zac**_: [knocks again]_ please! I really need to talk to you. I'm not going to leave until you let me in!

_Vanessa drove her pillow over her face to make his voice go away, but she still heard what he was saying. She could also hear the rain outside her window, slashing against it. _

**Zac:** Vanessa… I have so many things to tell you, please just let me in…

_Zac's voice got even weaker. He was crying now, Desperate_.

_Vanessa removed the pillow and sat up in her bed. She really wanted him back, but not right now. She could hear that Zac was crying. Vanessa removed the curtains._

**Zac:** VANESSA! [_He yelled of happiness, but still sad_]

**Vanessa:** I really think you should go home Zac.

**Zac:** No, not until ill get you back!

**Vanessa:** [_sighs_] that's not gonna happen

**Zac:** Please, we can work this out. I know we can.

_Vanessa couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she started to cry right in front of him. _

**Zac:** shh don't cry baby [_he reached his hand on the glass window_]

**Vanessa:** Don't you get it?…

**Zac:** _[confused]_ get what?

**Vanessa:** There are no us. And never will be.

**Zac:** I'm really sorry about what happened, but I can explain everything.

**Vanessa:** I don't want you're explanations Zac. I want you're honesty.

_Zac was just standing there, not saying anything._

**Vanessa:** … I think we should date other people

**Zac:** [_his eyes widened, he was shocked_] what?!

What will happen next? _Is this the end of the Zanessa stories? Poor Vanessa she's always crying. But this time I can really understand her. Watch the next (__**last?**__) Episode of Zanessa_.


	3. Zanessa Ep 65 Surprise

**Previously on zanessa:**

Zac cheated on his (ex) girlfriend Vanessa. Nessa and Ashley caught him lying in bed with her worst enemy Brenda. Vanessa is now staying at Ashley's house to clear her head. Zac still has feelings for Vanessa but she won't let him explain what happened. He showed up in front of her window and sat there until she came to the window (witch she finally did after sometime…). Vanessa told Zac that they were over, but he didn't want to listen.

**Vanessa:** … I think we should date other people

**Zac:** [his eyes widened, he was shocked] what?!

**Vanessa:** [mumbles] .. you heard me

**Zac:** I cant believe you'd say something like that.

_His tears ran down his cheeks. Vanessa felt so bad for him even thought he had cheated on her. What was she suppose to do? She was tired of forgiving him for all the things he have done to her. This had to stop, that's why_.

**Vanessa:** Bye Zac

**Zac**: But…

_He was too late; she already __dragged the curtains over the window again_.

**Zac:** [sighs] great…

_Zac clamed down fr__om the roof and got into his car. He looked up at her window again before driving off_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Vanessa:** [hugs the pillow] what have I done?

_She kicked off her __UGG boots and got under the warm blanket. Not long after a knock was on the door_.

**Vanessa:** [sits up again] who is it?

_The door went open and Ashley came in with a worried face_.

**Ashley:** Hey… you okay? [Sits down on her bed]

_Vanessa looked away; she started thinking about Zac again. He was all that Vanessa thinked about. _

**Ashley**: Nessa?

**Vanessa:** [snaps out] ohh yh I'm fine.

**Ashley:** You don't look so fine [sighs]

**Vanessa:** [annoyed voice] well I'm fine!

**Ashley:** ..Okay if you say so.

_It got quiet. An awkward quiet voice until someone knocked on the door again. _

**Joe:** [comes in] how are you ladies?

**Ashley:** [smiles weak] fine.

**Vanessa**: Hey Joe.

**Joe:** Hey, you feelin'better?

**Vanessa**: Not really.

_while with Zac (At home) _–

**Zac entered his house and sat down on the couch. He groaned.**

**Zac:** I can't believe this is happening.

_A giggling noise came from upstairs_.

**Zac:** [sits up] what can that be?

_Zac went upstairs to check out what it was__. He opened the door and saw a girl laying on the floor_.

?** : Hey** Zac!

**Zac**: who are you? [Shocked]

**? :****[**runs up and hugs him tight] I've missed you!

**Zac:** [hugs back awkward] again, who are you?

**?: **ohh [laughs] I'm Alyson.

_Zac stepped back for a minute. He started searching for answers in his head but couldn't remember anyone named Alyson_.

**Alyson**: I'm your cousin dork! [Laughs]

_Zac finally remembered and answered with a __smile__ on his face_.

**Zac:** Alyson! Now I remember.

**Alyson:** took you long enough...

**Zac:** [smiles] what are you doing here? How did you get in?

_Just that moment Zac forgot all the pain about Vanessa. He was so happy to see his cousin Alyson again. She's always been there for him when they were little_.

**Alyson:** Well it's been awhile since I've seen you and I wanted to come and visit you!

**Zac:** why didn't you call first? [Still smiling]

**Alyson**: I wanted it to be a surprise [smiles back]

**Zac:** Well congratulations! I'm surprised [laughs dorky]

**Alyson:** Anyways next time remember to lock the door [grins]

**Zac:** [hits his head] dang I forgot to lock it?

**Alyson**: Yeah you did, so where's your beautiful girlfriend I've been hearing so much about?

**Zac:** [smile fades]

_Then the thoughts about loosing Vanessa came back__... It was horrible_.

**Alyson: [**worried smile] Zac?

**Zac:** She's not here right now…

_It felt like his heart was about to jump out. His eyes went wet and he started shaking_.

**Alyson:** Zac, you alright?

_Zac just stood there quiet. He looked down on his shoe_s.

**Alyson:** Zac, you don't look so good…

_He fell back and landed on the floor, Alyson grabbed him before he hit his head_.

**Alyson:** [Screams] ZAC!

NOTE: I'm so sorry that it took awhile to upload… ive been super busy but hopefully the next one will come soon! 


End file.
